Conduit
, originally known as Veltio̱mén (Veltio̱mén'es'', Greek for Enhanced), are people with superhuman abilities, which range from manipulation of a form of energy, matter, or element, to flight, enhanced senses, and modified reflexes afforded to them by a Conduit Gene. History and Origins Creation, Discovery, and War The first Conduit appeared around 1400 B.C. when extraterrestrial humanoids, Amadeus and his father, Xanathos, crash landed on Earth and their souls broke into several pieces, affecting over 20,000 humans. 24 individuals were chosen to be the most powerful above all Conduits, as well establish the power and breed classification and create an equilibrium. These men and women were the first Primes and would become the Ancients, becoming vital to the existence of Conduits, without the Ancients, conduits would have no power and be entirely average. After the emergence of Conduits, they began to rally all of their kind together and established the Children of Statera, a monastic order dedicated to maintaining the balance within the equilibrium and keeping peace in the galaxy, independent from the Galactic Republic. Unfortunately, around 316 B.C., two Staterans began dabbling in darkness and corrupted a third of the Order, leading to the First War of the Equilibrium. The Dark Staterans, renamed Zwarst Teras and Zwarst Igetis, established the Order of the Tenebrae, while the Staterans that survived the war reorganized and established the Deian Order. After the war, the Equilibrium was in tatters and completely out of balance, instilling a fear that the peace would never ever return. The Magistrates, leaders of the Children of Statera and, for a short while, the Deia, prophesied the coming of a hero that would bring peace to the galaxy, restore balance to the equilibrium and end the terror of darkness. This prophecy gave many people hope that the peace would one day return and that the balance would be restored, it was this hope that encouraged seven Staterans to hide themselves away in a separate realm within a holocron, where time progresses very slowly, so that when this hero, called the Son of the Mountain, emerged they could teach him the ways of balance, therefore assisting him in restoring the lost balance. This prophecy was fulfilled in the year A.D. 1965 when Joseph Everest VI was born to Deian Master Dominic Everest and Republic senator Sienna Guerra. End of the War and Legend of Monstrosity Around the year A.D. 0096, the conflict between the two Orders reached a turning point in favor of the Deia, when they successfully captured and sealed away Zwarst Teras, the Supreme Lord of Darkness and primal founder of the Tenebrae, within the Holocron of Xanathos. Though indeed a great victory, it was not as crucial as they believed as Igetis, Teras' apprentice and co-founder, simply succeeded his master and took on his own apprentice, Zwarst Jaina, and instituted a new hiearchy: the Triumvirate Regime, which allowed Jaina to take an apprentice of her own and granted that apprentice the ability of free range within the Order and acted as their representative when needed. Jaina would indeed take an apprentice and name him Zwarst Abaddon, the first Supreme Will of Darkness. Igetis, Jaina, and Abaddon would reign over the Tenebrae for nearly 400 years. 362 years later, the prolonged conflict would come to a close, when Edan Everest, the 3rd Oracle of the Consulars and the descendant of Zwarst Igetis, challenged his ancestor to a long and gruelling duel which resulted in Igetis' imprisonment and sealed within a special Holocron. This Deian victory had actually weakened the Tenebrae, due to Jaina's lack of leadership skills and incompetence overall, her leadership actually led to the slight collapse of the Order until she was overthrown by Abaddon and his apprentice, Zwarst Aiskhúlos. Abaddon reformed the Order and abolished the Triumvirate, believeing it to be the Orders primary weakness, thinking the order was better when there was only two in power and the Darkness wasn't spread too thin, therefore Abaddon had established a new policy: the Regime of Two. After his long fight, Edan would hide Igetis' holocron on an unmapped planet outside the borders of the galaxy, fearing whatever Tenebrae was left would try to find Igetis and attempt to set him free. After all of this, the natives of Boromi'ir began a legend that would be hailed all through out the planet, and even reach the ears of the Deian Order: Teras, now hailed as Monstrosity, would eventually be set free by the "Son of Zeus" and would wreak his vengeance against all of humanity and then consume the whole galaxy. However, it was prophecized by the Magistrates that Monstrosity could be defeated and stopped by only one man- the Son of the Mountain. It was even prophecized that Igetis would be set free and declare war on the Deia and bring death and destruction upon the entire galaxy, promising to finish what his master started. An Anomaly: The Arcanists Around the year 0495, the Deia discovered an anomaly in the equillibrium and the natural selection process, it birthed a kind of Conduit that could not use powers and bore no connection to the Will. Regardless, the Deia took these Conduits in and trained them in Kombat, they created a special secret task force and served as the Deia first line of defense. Due to their secretive nature within the Order, the Deia named their kind Arcanist. Though Arcanists did not posses normal abilities like those of other Conduits, they could manipulate the one thing Deia did not have a full understanding of yet- Mana, the ethereal energy that determines the power and strength of powers as well as fueled them. Three hundred years later, the Deia discovered Wells, a nexus of mana that served as an intermediary between the Realm of Repentance and the Physical Realm. They placed Arcanists in charge of guarding these wells and safeguarding their existence, keeping it secret from the Republic and the galaxy at large. This would prove to be a fatal mistake, as one of the Arcanists discovered they could harness the Mana and advance their own powers, thus they, as an entire group, initiated an ulterior motive: help the Order find all the Wells, then harvest their mana in order to exist independently from the Deian Order. However, inevitably so, the Order discovered their motive and expelled them, forbidding them from interfering in any and all Deian operations there on. But this would not stop the Arcanists in achieving their goal, and thus they rose against the Deian Order for ownership of the Wells. Another fatal mistake, as this convinced the Order that the Arcanists were extremely dangerous and could not continue living and thus killed the ones with knowledge of the Well's location, which, to their dismay, was a very large number of them, resulting in the Great Purge. Though the Arcanists were immune to their powers and to their Will powers, they were not immune to their Magik spells, therefore they banished them to exile on Earth, never to leave. Because of this, the Arcanists were brought to the brink of extinction, there were even some in the Order who believed they were extinct. Though the Arcanists were cursed to remain on Earth, it was discovered that this spell was not permanent as Sienna Guerra, an Arcanist tribeswoman, was able to leave Earth with no harmful effects, and later another Arcanist tribesman named Vincent Becker could leave Earth without any repercussions to himself, this allowed the Arcanists to finally begin plotting their revenge against the Deian Order for several years. Activation General Abilities Pre-Status Change At age 10, the conduit gene awakens and begins to pump manna through the blood stream, a biological precaution to prevent spontaneous combustion when the conduit gene is completely activated. However, because the size of the gene differentiates between the power classifications, Conduits with the power classification of Gamma and higher are granted certain abilities even in their dormant status at the age of 13, the typical powers portrayed in young, dormant Primes and Omegas can be: *'''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Increased Stamina': *'Individual Power': *'Slight Telekinesis': Since the conduit gene serves as the main connection to the Will, even dormant, it provides an adequate connection that only allows for the Will-power of telekinesis. Development Power Combination Power-Classifications Novice Novice is the first power-rank of conduits, the lowest in power and often in strength. Novice's are essentially the victims of natural selection as many novices do not come from conduit ancestry. Though their power is low, they are the largest group, with at least 16 billion throughout the galaxy. They age every two years. Epsilon Epsilon is the second power-rank of conduits. They age every three years. Delta Delta is the third power-rank of conduits. They age every five years. Gamma Gamma is the fourth power-rank of conduits. They age every six years. Omega Omega is the fifth power-rank of conduits, extremely high in power and strength, their Matrix and Ignition are often extravagant as they are the second most powerful out of a power grouping. Many Omega's often have some kind of conduit ancestry, Gamma or, often, noble; hence their extreme power and strength. Though their power is great, their number is considerably lower than Gammas, Deltas, Epsilons, and even Novices, there are at least five to ten Omegas within each power type. They age every ten years. Prime Prime is the sixth and most powerful power-rank among conduits, being the most powerful Conduits and having the strongest matrixes and igntions. Primes are the most powerful within their prospective power type and possess prowess and abilities exclusive to them and them alone. Primes often descend from a sort of conduit ancestry, including omega's and other primes. As stated before, Primes are the most powerful in their power grouping and so therefore, there exists only one in each power type, both Rare and Common types. They, like Omegas, age every ten years. Breed Classifications Eiia Enebrae Aribund/Malebund Nephilim Demigod Demigod conduits age every 200 years Arcanist Draconian Nobility in Conduits Aside from power and breed classifications, there are a large group of Conduits that are born from rich Conduit ancestry called Noble Conduits. Noble Conduits are all descendants from one of The Ancients and they all exist in 22 large groups known as the Noble Conduit Houses of the Deian Order. The members of the Noble Clans are the most powerful of any and all conduits. Noble-Prime Every once-in-a-while, there will be a Noble Conduit that serves also as a Prime within a power grouping known as the Noble-Prime. Major Conduits Known Conduit Powers *Air Manipulation *Brass Manipulation *Cement Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Data Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Ground Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Insect Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Nitrogen Manipulation *Paint Manipulation *Paper Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Power Replication *Smoke Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Strength Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Telekinesis *Time Manipulation *Weather Control *Wood Manipulation Trivia References Category:Important terms Category:World of EXPERIMENT